One Game to End Them All
by thiscouldbealittlemoresonic
Summary: When A (female Percy Jackson) loses a bet she has to go to the fall dance as a girl. when she starts to play a dangerous game, if she loses the whole school might find out her secret and the first person to find out is Carter Kane. the story is better than the summary promise. there will be girls kissing girls so don't read if that bothers you. my first story please R&R.
1. You'er going down

A is the schools strangest playboy, she could have all the girls if she wanted to, all her guy friends think that she's a guy too, she flirts with everyone because she likes to mess with them, she has told her guy friends about guys she thought were cute but never told them she was a girl so they know she's bisexual, the only other guy who she has to compete with is Carter Kane the playboy who does his homework and gets straight A's. A never planned to go to the fall dance but then she made a stupid bet and went to the dance dressed like she was actually a girl, and she gets caught up in a game with him and whoever falls for the other first, loses.

The fall dance was two weeks away and I was hanging out with some of my friends. We were playing truth or dare Rachel had taken dare and now she had to drink four shots of lemon juice without puckering up. I said, "I bet 'cha she can't do it," I say to Annabeth.

"Really A?" she says raising an eyebrow. "If she can you have to go the fall dance in a dress makeup and high heels,"

Even I couldn't do that so I say, "You're on, and if I'm right you have to ask John to go with you,"

She just grins, "Everybody, A has agreed to go to the fall dance in a dress and makeup if Rachel can drink all that and if she can't I'll be asking John to go with me. You all heard it so now we can't back out, go ahead Rachel,"

I swear that game was rigged; Rachel drank all the lemon juice then smiled and asked for more. That is how I got here, Piper putting makeup on my face and Annabeth brushing my short hair. If I look out of the corner of my eye I can see the dress they picked out for me, it's a sea green strapless dress that's much too short for my liking under it sit a pair of high heels that look more like touchier devices than shoes. By the way I've never worn high heels or makeup in my life and I haven't worn a dress sense I was two which doesn't count.

When they are done with my face they send me into the bathroom to put on the dress when I come out they have covered all the mirrors in my room I only have one but they all have little hand mirrors that they brought and Pipers makeup kit has a big one on the top of the case.

"Really you guys," I say exasperated.

They all turn around and gasp.

I grin, "Come on guys, I can't look that bad," I say.

Thalia shakes her head, "You're gorgeous!"

"You don't need to pretend I look good you can tell me how I actually look," completely convinced that I looked like a guy in a dress and makeup.

Rachel goes over to the full length mirror that I keep in the corner and flips it over, I usually just look at it when I'm working out 'cause it's nice to look in the mirror and say 'Hay I've got a better abs than half the guys on the football team.'

When I see my reflection I don't see a person who could fight a football player, I see a girl who could make the whole football team come over and try to get her to dance with them. They made my usually unruly short black hair sit flat and look girly, Piper made my eyes pop and brought out my sharp features that usually made me look even more like a guy look beautiful like a statues. The dress matches my eyes.

"Well, I think we should add one more bit to A's sentence," says Rachel. I'm hoping it's that any guy who flirts with me gets kicked in his soft spot, of course I'm wrong. "A has to dance with at least one guy who she did not make dance with her on pain of death,"

Everyone but me thinks this is a great idea. Then we're off to the dance, Annabeth drives because I was right about the shoes.

When we get to school the first person I see is Carter Kane captain of the basketball team, Quarterback, _and_ captain of the wrestling team. I don't see how he could be that important but a quick intro, Carter flirts with every girl he sees, like me but more annoyingly 'cause he's smart, and the only reason I got out of this treatment was that Carter has been in my class sense the fifth grade and he still doesn't know that I'm a girl.

When we walk in all the guys in the room, who don't have dates, and some who do, turn to stare at me.

The first guy to come up and say hi is Tim; he's tall with blond hair and blue eyes. He's not that good with girls but he wants to dance with me and I figure it would be good to get that part of the night over with so I talk with him until the next slow song and we dance, Tim thinks I'm just a friend of Thalia's from out of town or a new kid and I let him think that, we're friends and I don't want to ruin it by letting him know I'm a girl, yes my guy friends are under the impression that I'm a guy. When the dance was over all I could think about was that my feet were going to fall off and that I was going to have the house all to myself over the weekend because my mom and her boyfriend were going out of town.

That led to me not looking where I was stepping and slipping on a pool of spilled lemonade. If I was in practical shoes I would have been able to catch me self but the heels had zero traction and the floor came rushing up at my face and I closed my eyes. But instead of hitting the floor I felt someone catch me.

I muttered, "Thanks," and looked up to see who had caught me, if it had been any other guy so long as they didn't know it was me I would have been fine, but when I looked up I saw a row of perfect white teeth on a cocoa brown face with light brown eyes and a smile that said _I caught you and saved you from ruining your pretty dress you should thank me by going out with me. _In other words I had been caught by none other than Carter Kane.

He let me go and I ran off to find my friends, but I couldn't find them so I leaned up against the wall of the gym to wait until one of them showed up. After a while I got out my phone and started to play a game. When I looked up I saw Carter in front of me, he was in slacks and a white dress shirt like all the other guys but he had loosened his tie and rolled up the sleeves to his elbows.

"Hay," he said in a smooth voice, "Who are you? How did a pretty girl like you wind up without a date?"

"Maybe I've forsworn the company of men," I snap. He just looks confused, that was a first, "That means that I've said that I'll never date. Or maybe I just don't have a date cause only idiots like you are stupid enough to ask."

"Do I know you?" he asks.

"I should hope so we've been in the same class sense the fifth grade."

"The only person who's been in my class that long is A Jackson and he is a dude." he has boxed me in with his arms and I figure I should probably duck under one and get out but I want to see the look on his face when he realizes who I am.

"Really and what is his full name?"

He looks stumped, "Um, I think it's Andrew, whenever the teacher is first calling role they say Andr- and he cuts them off"

"In the fifth grade when we were first in class together you said 'Hay want to hang with the cool kids,' and he gave you a black eye and said 'no thanks, with a grin."

He stares at me with his mouth open so I think this might be a good time to run but he takes a steep closer to me and I freak out. I don't think about it I ball my fist and hit him in the stomach. I groan and rub my fingers, he, of course, has rock hard abs, like me.

He grins and says, "Ow," sarcastically.

Then I'm pinned up against the wall after a 250lb football player slips and slams into Carter. Carter now has his forearms on the wall behind me and says, "So you're a girl and you're actually hot, you might be attractive if you had more than ten brain cells," I really want to punch him again.

One of his arms moves from its place on the wall and I think it might be a good time to run but after I scan the room for help and look back I see that he's on his phone, and I just stand there staring at him, even_ I_ don't text when I'm talking to someone, other than teachers and my parents but they don't count.

He backs and says, "See you around Jackson," he's half way to the drinks table when he turns and yells, "Catch!" and throws my phone at me.

He's put his number into it and left me a message. **We're both players so let's see who's better once and for all. Whoever gets the other to fall for them first is the better player and if I win the whole school finds out your little secret. **I knew that I shouldn't play but I wanted to know who was better so I texted him back.

_You're going down Kane._


	2. A Jackson

**I forgot to do this in the last chapter but I OWN NOTHING! **

After Carter left I looked around for my friends. Thalia is standing by the drinks table with her boyfriend Luke and they're looking like they're going to be kissing in about three seconds. Annabeth is talking in the corner with John, apparently she had already asked him out when we made our bet so I was the only one who had anything to lose, and I didn't feel like interrupting them, I know I wouldn't like it if I was interrupted on one of my dates. Rachel was nowhere to be seen, and Piper took the prize for being preoccupied, she and her boyfriend Jason, who hates my guts by the way, are walking out of the gym holding hands probably looking for an unoccupied janitors closet.

I sighed and left by myself.

As I walked home the wind bit through the flimsy jean jacket Rachel had given me. And when I had two more blocks to go it, of course, starts raining. When I get to my building I try to run inside and fall because of my stupid shoes.

I usually run up the stairs but doing that in these shoes doesn't seem like a good idea so I use the elevator. When I get up to my apartment I check my pockets and swear, I had left them in the pocket of my leather jacket, that was hanging six inches from me on the other side of the door. I am going to check under the doormat but I remember that mom had given her boyfriend our spare key and they had left at six this morning. I pull out my phone and check the time.

10:27 the front office had closed at 10. I was stuck outside my apartment soaking wet in a dress and makeup, ugh why is the world laughing at me?

I lean up against the door and close my eyes and before I know it I'm asleep.

I was really confused when A told me that she was a girl, but I've had to deal with some weird things, so I think I did pretty well not starring at her like she just dropped off the moon, but honestly it made sense, she was always very secretive and she never played sports that required taking off your shirt or wearing tight clothing. It must actually say in her file that she's a guy cause she's on the guys basketball team. As I drive home I try not to think about it so I'm paying attention. Its 11:30 and the rain is pouring down. When I get to my building I start up the stairs, it would have been easier to take the elevator as I live on the top floor, but walking up the stairs gives me time to think.

When I get to the second floor I stop, A Jackson is sleeping on the floor in front of an apartment that I assume is hers. Her dress is soaked and her shoes are sitting on the floor next to her. I know it's a bad idea but I feel that I need to help her so I lean down and pick her up, she half opens her eyes and punches me in the arm. I almost drop her, when she had hit me at the dance it had hurt more than I had let on. I turn back to the stairs but I don't want her to wake up again so I go the rest of the way up on the elevator.

When I get to my door I try to prepare for explaining the sleeping girl I was carrying to her, Sadie's cool and all but she doesn't approve of all the girls who I go out with but I knocked any way. The door opened just after my knuckles touched it. Sadie was probably about to shout at me for bringing a girl home at 11:45 but I stopped her.

"Sadie she was sleeping outside of her apartment in a dress and she's soaking wet just let her stay here for the night,"

"Did she agree to come? Did she even wakeup when she brought her up here?"

"She didn't agree to come but she woke up long enough to punch me so can I come in or not?"

She moved out of the way and said, "You're going to sleep on the couch and she gets your room,"

I figured it was the best offer I was getting so I nodded and went to put her in my room. When I came out Sadie asked, "Do you know her name?"

"Yes, and I would never just bring a sleeping girl home. That's A Jackson." the look on her face was priceless.

"You told me A Jackson was a guy," Sadie says.

"Yeah well I thought she was up until three hours ago when she told me," I reply indignantly. We're sitting on the couch talking.

"OK tell me the whole story,"

"Well I was doing my usual thing, going around talking to girls and getting them to dance with me when Rachel Dare and her friends walked in. I don't usually pay attention to them because they hang out with A and if I try to flirt with one of them he spends the night going around flirting with all my friends. But this time A wasn't with them and there was this girl who was really pretty so I spent most of the night making sure A wasn't there, and when I was at the drinks table she slipped and I caught her, then we had this conversation, during which she punched me, and it ended in her telling me who she was. Then when I was going up the stair I saw her sleeping and I wanted to help,"

"Carter, ugh, we'll talk about this more in the morning just get some sleep and put some ice on your arm,"

With that she got up and left. Don't get me wrong I love my sister but sometimes I want to hit her, and I probably would if I wasn't so scared of her.

I could barely get any sleep because I was thinking about A and how if my sister didn't kill me in my sleep she would when she woke up.

**hope you like it thanks to those who reviewed.**


	3. Annie!

**Sorry i took so long i really have to get better at touch typing:( please review!**

**Disclaimer: **

**A's PVO**

When I woke up I noticed two things, I was in a bed that was way too comfortable than mine and I was wearing a dress. When I open my eyes I see that the bed I'm in has fine blue cotton sheets with matching pillows. The room is big and one wall is taken up by a TV, a Laker's jersey, and record sleeves** (I don't know if that's what they're actually called but it's the best I got) **from jazz players.

I found the bathroom and looked in the mirror, the makeup Piper had put on me last night is mostly gone but some of it is still there. My hair is back to normal.

I take a quick shower, and go back into the bedroom that I'm pretty sure is Carter's because I faintly remember waking up and seeing his dark skin before I went back to sleep. On the bed I see a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt that says Property of Alexandria University. I put them on and go out.

The apartment is huge, everything seems to have something to do with basketball, jazz, England, and Ancient Egypt. I see something move behind one of the couches but when I check behind I don't find anything.

After a bit of wondering I find Carter in the kitchen he was on the phone with someone and he seems like his was a word away from a shouting match with whoever he's talking with.

"Amos, I don't care if dad would have wanted me to be in charge I'm still in high school and I don't want to run your stupid company!" he yelled. "Any way dad didn't care about your company either that's why he was always in Egypt," he turns around. He sees me and I swear he blushes, "Amos I'll call you back OK?" he hangs up.

"So, who were you talking to?" yeah it was a rude but I can be pretty impulsive.

"That was my uncle he wants me to run his company and is trying to guilt me into doing it by saying that my dad would want me to even though my dad died doing something that took him as far away from it as possible," his eyes get wide for a moment like he was just as surprised as me.

"Um…" I say a little confused, no one has ever told me something so personal, oh and he isn't wearing a shirt which is really distracting. "What did your dad do?" I ask not sure what else to say.

"What?" he had been staring at me like he couldn't believe I was real, "Oh, he was an Egyptologist," he turns and I see a bruise on his arm.

"What happened to your arm?"

He looked down at it and laughed, "You're hard to pick up when you're asleep,"

I should have been embarrassed but I wasn't, "You carried me up here?"

He was about to answer when I hear a giggle from the other room. I raise an eye brow at him, he rolls his eyes. "Sadie!" he calls, "it is not nice to hide behind doors when people are talking, and you pored ice water on my head when I eavesdropped on your date last week,"

A girl comes out from behind the door, she has red streaks in her blond hair, much lighter skin than Carter, and blue eyes. She looks like she's in about the ninth grade and she's grinning.

"A this is my little sister Sadie,"

It was hard to see them as siblings but they had the same noses and the same way of smiling.

"So you're A Jackson, honestly I expected you to be taller,"

My jaw dropped this girl was a good ten inches shorter than me making her a good foot shorter than Carter but she was saying that I should be taller.

"She's annoying isn't she," I hear Carter say into my ear I'm startled then I get pissed, that's my move. I spin around and look into his eyes.

"Actually I think the right word was infuriating," if I was talking to a girl I would have put my hand on her hip but I decide to put it on his chest instead. I felt him tense then he put his hand on my hip.

We probably would have argued about what the best word to describe her but she interrupts us.

"If you guys are going to make out could you tell me so I can leave the room?"

We sprang apart "What!" we say together. I feel a blush rising up my throat. Sadie just grins.

"I should go," I say, "See you around Birdbrain," I don't know where the stupid nickname came but it made him angry so I gust turned and left.

After I went down stairs to get my spare key I gust crashed on my couch with a Coke, I had been sitting there for about an hour when I hear the doorbell. When I open the door I see Sadie with my dress and shoes from the night before.

"Hi!" she bubbled, "You left these in Crater's bathroom, I thought you might want them back,"

"Thanks?" I had kinda was hoping I'd never see that dress again but I took it any way.

I am about to close the door when she says, "Um… A, can we talk?"

It is admittedly a strange question nut she looks like she really had something to say and I did not want to get on her bad side, so I nod.

She came in and looked around. "It's not much but its home," **(Harry Potter quote!) **I say. There are only two bedrooms and one bathroom and the kitchen and a small living room.

"No it's cool it reminds me of the flat I grew up in when I was living with my grandparents," what is it with this family and saying personal stuff around me, I'M NOT A TRUST WORTHY PERSON!

"So you wanted to talk," I remind her.

"Oh yeah. Carter said you've dated half the girls in your school, I was wondering about that,"

"I have not dated half the girls in the school, he steals some of them from me. Do you have a problem with the fact that I'm a girl and I've dated girls?"

"What?! No I was just wondering because you seem to have a thing for Carter,"

I'm pretty sure she could see me blushing now. "I've dated guys to, and I do not have a thing for Carter!"

She grins, "Sure you don't. Was your first kiss with a guy or a girl," my jaw drops. I've know this girl for three seconds and she's asking who my first kiss was.

I am about to say that I'm not sure when I remember quite vividly what happened when I was on my first date in eighth grade, it was with Annabeth. Yeah I went out with one of my best friends, so what she's hot.

_We were having dinner at some little diner my step-dad told me about mad we were talking and having a great time and when we were outside waiting for a table when she gust leaned over and kissed me, it was a nice kiss but for some reason I backed up and said, _

"_I'm a girl," Annabeth didn't care "Did you just ask me out on a dare?" she asked. _

"_What?! No. it's just, I've never kissed any one before and I wanted you to know," _

_She just shrugged and kissed me again and this time I kissed back. _

I blushed, "It was most definitely a girl,"

"Any one I would know?" this girl was so infuriating but I told her any way.

"Annabeth," I mumbled.

"Sorry? I couldn't hear you over that sound of my own breathing,"

"Annabeth," she squealed. "Really that's your reaction?"

She grinned, "Yup! So do you live alone?" this girl has a shorter attention span than me.

"No my mom and my step-dad are out of town for the weekend and my dad is out of town for business so I get the apartment to my self for the weekend,"

She opens her mouth, probably to ask another weird question but my phone goes off. I motion for her to wait and answer it.

"Hello Andromeda," it's my dad.

"Hi dad, whats up? And it's A," I really don't need another shouting match with my father about helping him with his company.

"Andromeda I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me over the weekend. My trip got canceled and I know you're alone this weekend and I think we some father daughter bonding time,"

I must say I am shocked we hadn't gone to a movie sense I was seven, but he sounds so nervous I feel sorry for him. "Sure dad but can we plan this later there's someone here right now."

"Is it your girlfriend?"

I laugh looking at Sadie who is so not my type, "No dad, just someone from school. I'll talk to you later,"

I hang up and hear my music start playing from the room, I want to scream Piper, I'm going to kill her, had put in a Taylor Swift CD and Love Story was playing. I like that song but a random stranger was listing to it in my trophy filled bedroom. It's embarrassing!

_We were both young when i first saw you._

_ i close my eyes and the flash back starts,_

_I'm sanding there on a balcony in summer air. _

_see the lights see the party the ball gowns,_

_see you make your way through the crowd and say hello,_

_little did i know, that you Romeo, you were throwin' pebbles,_

_and my daddy said say away form Juliet-_

The music stops and Sadie comes out of my room. She's grinning again I wish I could smack that grin right off her face but she just says, "Carter says that he wants you to go to that little coffee shop down the street from school with him after school on Monday," she doesn't even wait for my answer she just turns and leaves.

I start to giggle to my self but I stop. "Bad Annie you are not giggling because you got a date with Carter Kane." I called my self Annie! What's happening to me Annie is a three year old, you are a sixteen year old you shall not stoop to using a girls name!

Good job Annie, get yourself into a game about not falling in love and start falling for him before you've even made your first move.

Well instead of getting him to fall for me only to break his heart I'll get him to to fall for me and admit it that way I get the guy and I win.

"Bad Annie he'll never fall for you just get over it!"

**Do you like it?! tell me plz!**


	4. Carter?

**thanks to every one who reviewed, i would list your names but i'm to lazy.**

**here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

It's Saturday afternoon, me and my dad are going to see our movie, I can't remember what we're going to see but it's probably some sappy romantic comedy, that's the kind of movie my dad used to take me to when I was little.

Usually I would wear jeans and a hoodie but I think this time I'll wear a skirt. Yes I do own skirts, my dad is OK with everything I do except pretending to be a guy so he sends me dresses and skirts and skinny jeans.

In my closet on the floor I have a box of the clothes and makeup he's sent me. I open it and take out a skirt that hits about mid-calf and is honesty a bit tight but hay when the mood strikes you, right? The box is full of short tops that won't cover my stomach. I try one on but my abs clash with the outfit. Looking through the box I see that none of the tops would cover my abs. Except for one that has a see thought back, I try that one but it's too tight.

Something is really wrong with me; I called Piper for help with ways to make what I have work.

"Hay A! What's up?" she says when she picks up.

"I need some fashion advice," I say sheepishly.

She squeals, "Really!?"

"Yes, now help me before I come back to my senses,"

"OK what do you need help with?"

"I want to dress like a girl for the movie I'm going to with my dad and I have a bunch of shirts that don't cover my stomach and I want something that does,"

"Do you still have that Fallout Boy t-shirt?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Put that on then tie it back with a hair tie or a rubber band."

I do as I'm told and I looks pretty good, "Thanks Piper,"

"What movie are you going to? Me and Jason have a date and we're going to see the second part of the last Harry Potter movie,"

"I don't know. My dad picked it out,"

"Well maybe I'll see you there,"

I rode my skateboard to the theater and when I got there I saw Piper and Jason kissing on one side of the building where they thought no one could see them. My dad is standing outside no doubt looking for me driving up in my car and looking like a boy. He looks really different, usually he wears a blue or green suit with dress shoes and looks very professional but now he's wearing a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts, with an old fishing hat and sandals. I ride up behind him and say, "Hi dad,"

He turns around, and his jaw drops. "Wow Annie you look really grown up. You ready for the movie?"

"Yeah what are we watching?"

"Catching Fire,"

"What's that?" I never really care about movies or books or really anything other than TV shows and music.

"It's the movie version of the second Hunger Games book," he looks really confused.

"Oh yeah I've heard about that," I lied, "Can we get popcorn and Coke?" he nods and we go inside.

When we get inside I almost scream. I see Sadie Kane and Walt Stone, I have a few classes with him, they're in line to get directions and they're kissing, but that's not the worst part I turn to look around the lobby and I see none other than Carter Kane trying to stand unnoticed behind a tree in one corner try to stay out of their sight while being able to keep an eye on them. For someone who's gotten detention for kissing his girlfriend in class, he seems to not like his sister doing the same thing.

My dad notices me starring and asks, "Do you know him?"

I sigh, I thought it was more exasperated but I think it sounds more like a girl sighing at a hot guy, "Yeah,"

"What's his name?" he sounds like some of my friends when there trying to get me to tell them who I liked.

"Carter Kane, and he is here to spy on his little sisters date,"

"Well that seems respectable,"

"It would be if he didn't hit on almost as many girls as I do,"

My dad just stands there; then it hits me. I never told him I was a playboy! I mean I told him I went out with girls but that was it.

"Do you spend a considerable amount of time doing that?"

"Not that much why?" I answer quickly.

"Well ok then let's go see our movie," I know he hasn't let it go but I just try to ignore it and look around again.

Walt and Sadie have stopped kissing and they're laughing to themselves. They must have been sharing a joke because they were both laughing so hard they were crying. Carter was getting his ticket when they go in and I see them go down the left hallway, Jason and Piper had gone the same way before.

When Carter got through the line he went right. The same way we were going.

In the theater I am sitting next to my dad and some lady who is wearing far too much perfume. In the movie the two main characters are on fire but no one seems to care, I guess if I was paying attention I would understand it better but I got bored after the speech they gave in district eleven so I'm gust zoning out and paying attention when loud stuff happens. Pretty much what I've gotten so far was that they were getting married, they had to go back into "the arena," and they are on fire.

From behind me I heard someone gown, I was bored but I never made a sound at the movies because my dad didn't like it when people interrupted the show. I turn around and see… Carter!

His jaw drops; I guess he didn't expect to see me dressed like a girl again. He's about to say something but I put my finger to my lips and mouth, "Later,"

I turn around and try to ignore him but I can feel his eyes on the back of my neck for the rest of the movie.

_**AFTER THE MOVIE**_

"Go on ahead dad I'll meet you at your car," I say to my suddenly over protective father.

"Andromeda, where are you going that you want to get rid of me?" honestly I don't know where this is coming from he usually doesn't care where I got off to after we hang out but today he wants me to stay over at his place sense my mom and Paul are out of town.

"Dad I'm going to the bathroom," I say exasperated, "I'll see you out side in like twenty minutes, OK?" he nods and walks away.

"You going to come out from behind that trash can Carter or do I have to look like an idiot and talk to you while you crouch there?" he comes out from behind the trash can grinning. I really don't- OH MY OUR WHOLE CONVERSATIN!

"Hay_ Andromeda _was that your dad?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Your dad is Poseidon Pasonie! He owns more aquariums than my uncle owns record deals!"

I grin I don't really care that he knows who my dad is, he told me valuable personal information. "So your uncle owns a record company?"

He blushes realizing his mistake. These people seem to think that they can trust me and I am going to prove them wrong.

"Yeah. He runs Egyptian Records," he says rubbing the back of his neck like he's embarrassed.

My jaw drops that label owns the rights to almost all of my favorite songs! He sees my reaction and grins, he grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the theater out to where I saw Jason and Piper kissing before.

"You know, I think it will be much better to talk out here away from other people," he says quietly, damn you Carter! Why are you so attractive? On minute you're a nice guy then you turn into the playboy I get into fights with at school, your so freeking annoying!

"Any what, exactly, do you want to talk about away from other people?" I ask trying not to sound nervous. It's not like I've never been alone with a guy I like, it's just that I've never been alone with a guy I like who knows I'm a girl.

"Oh I don't know. Why you're blushing?" he says as he takes a step closer to me.

"I'm not blushing," I say taking a step back, my back hits the wall.

"Sure, so Sadie said that you were coming to our little date," I nod, "Cool,"

He takes a steep closer to me and he is honestly much to close for my liking, I might do that to girls but no one has ever been the one pinning _me _up against the wall. Then he move closer until we're almost touching and…

**dun dun daaaaaaaa! and now you have top wait while i figure out what happens next, any ideas? should they kiss, should Carter say something stupid like the teenage boy he is, please tell me in the reviews that you should totally write.**


	5. What! Singing?

**it's kinda short sorry i should bu doing my my homework now but i hope you like it.**

**I (sadly) do not own Percy Jackson and the ****Olympians**

_He takes a step closer to me and he is honestly much to close for my liking, I might do that to girls but no one has ever been the one pinning__me__up against the wall. Then he moves closer until we're almost touching and…_

He kisses me!

He pulls away grinning, "See you Monday Andromeda," and he walks away. I stand there for a few minutes my lips tingling from the kiss. Damn you Carter! Why couldn't you just be normal and not make me like you?!

After standing here for like five minutes I think I should get back to my dad.

He's standing next to his car holding the keys and grinning. Oh no! He saw Carter kiss me! No he couldn't have we were on the other side of the building.

"Want to drive A?" What? He had never even talked about letting me drive his nice car. Maybe he brought his old car? No, looking behind him I see his red Maserati.

"Really dad?" I ask still not believing him.

"Yeah, your seventeen I think you can drive my car well enough," also weird, he always says he wants me to be at least eighteen when he would let me drive his car.

"No joke?" he nods, I put my skateboard in the back of his car and grab the keys.

I got to drive and I got kissed by Carter, if I wasn't so mad at Carter I would say that this is the best day of my life.

**Carter POV**

I Kissed her! I am such an idiot! Now she might realize that I actually like her and I'm just not showing it because I am not losing to A Jackson.

The look on her face was priceless! I'm pulled out of my thoughts by my sister. "Carter and A sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Walt is laughing.

"Dude. You should have seen your face when you were sitting there. All dreamy and starry eyed, like that time when you came home after your first kiss," Walt says trying to stop laughing.

"Shut up, like you looked any different after you kissed Sadie," I shoot back.

We stayed at the same place when Amos had to go away for a really long time, that's how we met.

"Yeah," he laughs, "But you've kissed more girls than there are letters in your name,"

I lunge at him as Sadie goes to get something for us to drink, Walt just laughs, I try to strangle him a lot.

**A POV (Monday)**

I wake up to 'I won't say I'm in love' from Hercules. I'm in my room at my dad's apartment, the walls are covered in sea scenes and one of the walls is actually an aquarium. My bed is covered in fine blue cotton sheets, my dad said I could have silk sheets but I don't really like that kinda stuff.

I grab a bagel before I start on my way to school. I'm back in my normal clothes, just worn out jeans and an orange t-shirt under a blue hoodie. Dad wants to drive me but showing up with him would be embarrassing.

At school I try to get to class as fast as possible, I usually try to catch up with my friends but today I just want the day to start so I don't have to talk to Carter.

My first class is Drama, it's not my favorite class but the only other class I could take was Chorus and I have a high voice that was ok for a little kid but a sixteen year old guy can't sing the soprano part. When I walk in I get a seat in the front being so close to the raised stage means the teacher doesn't look to closely at you.

Once the bell rings the teacher got up on the stage, "Ok class we are going to start learning about musical theater, all of you will be preparing a number from Les Miserables some of you with partners some without I'll put up a list of who's singing what on Friday, but I don't want people singing a part that's too high or too low for them ok?" our teacher Mr. A tells us, "Here are your partners no trading, switching, or complaining, or I will take ten points off your final grade. Jason, and Piper; Annabeth, Nico, Walt, and Leo; Julian, Katie, Travis and Jaz; Rachel you'll be working by yourself, same goes for Cleo, Felix, Chris, and Luke; and our last group is A and Carter," the whole class gasps, it's common knowledge that Carter and I have a mutual hate for each other, "And remember class no complaining. Class dismissed,"

This is NOT happening I can't work with Carter! Wait Carter's in this class, I shoot out of my seat and look around the auditorium, I see him standing by the doors talking to Zia, they weren't out for a little bit but then she dumped him and they still argued a lot. He looks busy so I just head to my next class.

When I get out of my last class I see Sadie in the hall way and go to talk to her.

"Hi Sadie. Do you know if Carter wanted me to go to the coffee shop right after school or if he has something to do?"

"I don't think he has anything else to do he might be at the café already he has a study hall at the end of the day and he usually gets out a little early,"

"Thanks, Walt was looking for you by the way, he looked kinda scared," her face goes a little white. I hope nothing's happening with Walt. She nods and runs off to find him.

I turn and walk out of the school. When I get to the coffee place I see Carter inside leaning on the counter flirting with the barista.

** Les Miserables! that move is so sad:( but i love the music though so i hope you like it too.**


	6. You're a girl!

**A's POV**

OK so list of what's going on, my date is flirting with someone else, but I don't care because I don't like him and anyway I look like a guy so I can't claim that he's my boyfriend because the barista goes to our school and knows for a fact that he is not gay. Damn!

"Hey, Carter don't you think your girlfriend will be pissed if she sees you flirting with someone else?"

He spins around and the look of sheer terror on his face is priceless.

"A! what are you doing here?"

"You said to meet you at the café after school. This is the café and it's after school did you not mean today?" I ask knowing full well that he knows why I'm here.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot for a second. You got the math homework?" so he's going to push this off as doing homework together.

"Yeah, sure your not to busy," I say the same thing to my guy friends when I find them flirting with a girl.

"No it's fine. What do you want to drink?"

I grin slyly, he's going to get me a drink, like a real date and pretend we're here to work, "Hot Chocolate if you don't mind," he nods and I go to get a table.

The table I get is small, meant for a couple.

"Boo!" I hear whispered in my ear.

"What the hell Carter!" I hiss, "The girl at the bar thinks I'm a guy," He just set's our drinks on the table and sits down across from me. "So do _you_ have your homework?"

"Of course I have my homework, but I'm done with it,"

"Thats OK. Could you help me?" I'm not that great at math, It's a bit embarrassing, I'm friends with straight-A students but I've never gotten anything above a B in my life.

"Sure," he looks way to happy , and goes to stand behind me so he an get a better look at the work I've done so far.

My handwriting is almost illegible but he nods and starts pointing out my mistakes. Mostly he says that I've made calculation errors and I know the material.

We spent almost two hours doing homework at that café, now I'm lying on my bed starring at the celling. Paul and my mom are out on a date, they still go on dates a lot even tough their married, I guess they gust wanted to get away form the moody sixteen year old they live with. I don't blame them, If I could I'd get away from me too.

After about half an hour I hear knocking at the door.

I open it and I'm tackled, pushed down on the couch, and I yelp. After I figure out what happened I shake the hair out of my eyes and look at the multi-colored ones in front of me. "Piper I what the hell? How did you tackle me, you're not that strong even if you caught me by surprise,"

"You scream like a girl," I hear a guy say from behind me.

I turn, great, I think, I was tackled by Jason Grace, this is embarrassing. "I really do hope so," I mutter.

"What was that?" he asks.

"What is he doing here?" I ask ignoring his question.

"I thought that was obvious, he's here to help me ambush you and interrogate you about your date," she laughs.

"What! You told him about that?" I say appalled, "Wait. How did you find out? I didn't even tell Annabeth,"

"Walt Stone,"

"How did he know?"

"He's dating Sadie," I groan, just what I need someone who can tell my friends about every thing I do with Carter, "Why didn't you tell me that he kissed you?"

Jason clears his throat, "And who is it exactly that _A_ having a date with them is so strange? He's kissed half the school,"

Piper looks at me, she didn't tell him, he just jumped on a chance to tackle me. I grin I want to see his face when he hears who it is. I turn around to get a better look at his face, "Carter Kane," I say mater-of-facially.

His jaw drops and his eyes are as big a saucers, I was right, the look is pretty good.

"But he's straight," he says like that matters, I've dated straight guys.

"Very observant of you, why wouldn't he be straight?"

"Cause you're a guy!" Piper is rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Well Jason we could handle this one of two ways; one you take my word on what I'm going to tell you, or I could take my shirt off, your choice,"

"What would taking off your shirt prove?"

"That I'm a girl," again his face looks shocked and disbelieving.

"Your not a girl, your on the boys soccer team and the basketball team,"

"You asked for it," I get up off the couch and start to take off my shirt.

"Wait, I believe you, please don't take your shirt off,"

I laugh and sit down, "Well now that you know anything to say?"

"Yeah, how many of the people that you've gone out with know?"

I think for a minute, "One,"

"Only Carter?"  
"What makes you think Carter knows, and I wasn't counting him anyways,"

"Why aren't you counting him?" Piper asks from he seat on the floor.

"Because were trying to get the other person to fall for us, it's a competition to see who's better,"

"Better at what?"

"Getting girls. Or guys in my case,"

"OK then," Jason says, "Who knew?"

"Annabeth,"

If he had been drinking something he would have spit it out all over me and Piper. We both fall over laughing.

**Carter's POV**

Today was great, I got to spent two hours with A. I walk into my apartment and the smile that had be on my face melts away.

On the couch is a man in a tan suit with matching glasses and a pork pie hat. In other words it's my uncle, the last time I saw him was last year when we moved out of the mansion he has in Brooklyn, he doesn't even live there but after my dad died he got into a custody battle with our grandparents in england and got my sister who had been living in London for six years sense our mom died when she was six.

"Amos, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come to see my brothers children, on occasion?"

"You can't come over unannounced, and you can't just let your self in!"

"Well the people at the desk said you came in with another guy, seemed like you might be busy for a while,"

"No we were hanging out after school and I was helping him with some homework, but we were coming home and he lives in the building, thinking that I might be busy is not a good reason to come in without one of us knowing,"

"Your minors, I'm the one who owns the apartment, I can come in when I like," now you see why we moved.

"Whatever, why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk about getting you a job with the company, you could make some money and you could put it on collage applications,"

"I don't want to work at your company," I say trying to contain my anger.

"You father would have wanted-"

"Dad hated your company! He died running away from you, he would have been in some museum not at that dig! He wouldn't haven't been caught in that cave in, if you hadn't been pressuring him he wouldn't have been running away!" I get really close and I probably look like I'm going to hit him, "It's your fault he's dead!" Behind me I hear keys drop and I see Sadie looking shocked, I told her I wouldn't lose control of my temper again, I broke her arm when we were kids and she was scared that I might hurt someone again.

She didn't say any thing she just run out of the room.

"Sadie I'm sorry!" and I run after her.


	7. The Confrentation

**yeah! spring break! all of my friends are still in school though:( ok so carter's anger issues are just how i'm puting in the war god part of his personality k? the last up date was just a specal update cause i didn't the weekend before and this one is late because my brother wouldn't let me use the computer.**

**i own nothing!:(**

**Carters POV**

I got home at midnight last night because it took me three hours to find Sadie and calm her down enough for her to hear me out. I had to promise her that I wouldn't do that again. Even after that she punched me several times.

Now at school the whole drama class is waiting for Mr. A to come and tell them what they're singing. A's sitting at the front of the class so I go to sit next to her.

"Hey," I say. She must have been zoned out because she jumps.

"Oh, hey Carter," she has a happy little smile on the face like she just heard a good joke. "You look like crap. Did you sleep at all last night?" the strange thing is that she sounds like she actually cares.

"Not really. I got into another fight with Amos, and I think I scared Sadie, it took me till after midnight to find her,"

"How'd you scare her? She seems pretty unshakable,"

"I'll... I'll tell you later, ok?" she nods.

At the same time Mr. A walks in. "Ok class, who's ready to see what you're singing?!" for some unknown reason the class thinks now is a good time to scream like they're at a rock concert. Next to me A shrinks down in her seat and shakes her head rapidly. "Ok. Settle down class," Mr. A says, "here's who's singing what part. Luke you're singing 'Who Am I' ok?" Luke nods, "for 'Master Of The House' Travis is Thenadier, Katie is madame Thenadier, and Jaz ans Julian are singing the chorus part. Felix your singing 'stars.' for 'Red and Black' Walt you're Enojas, Leo you're Marris, Annabeth and Nico your the chorus. Singing 'A Heart Full of Love' Jason as Marris, Piper as Cosset, and Reena as Eponine. You all got that?" everyone nods, "Chris I've got you singing 'Jeverts' suicide.' 'On My Own' is Rachel. Beckendorf you'll be singing 'Empty Chairs At Empty Tables,' ok? Cleo you've got 'Castle On a Cloud.' And last but certainly not least is A and Carter. You'll be singing 'The Confrontation,' A you'll be Val Jean, Carter you'll be Jevear," A gowns, "Ok everyone, you need to learn the song and you need need to choreograph it to go with the song. I'll give you some time in class to work on it but I expect you to spend a good amount of time outside of school. I'll give you some time now to talk with your group about what you'll be doing for practices. One person from each group needs to come up and get the parts," I stand to go get our parts but A beats me to it. She jogs up the stairs. She says something to Mr.A as he hands he the parts, he shakes his head and when she comes back she looks dajected.

"Why the long face?" I ask.

"I'm not sure I can sing the part,"

"Why it's not crazy low," forgetting for a moment that she's a girl.

"One; I'm a girl, two; I'm a soprano," she says quietly.

"Really?!" I say shocked, her voice isn't as deep as other guys for obvious reasons but thinking of he singing that high is almost impossible.

"Yes Carter I'm a soprano, don't look at me like I just told you that the sky is green,"

"Sorry. So what are we going to do for practice? I don't think my place would be a good idea,"

"Why, because you scared Sadie?" she asks. It's not mocking or rude, she sounds concerned.

"Yeah, that and Walt is going to kill me next time he sees me,"

"So he's a protective boyfriend?"

"Yeah- wait how'd you know he's dating Sadie?"

"Piper. She ambushed me last night with her boyfriend to interrogate me about our date. They heard from him,"

If I'm not sure that he's going to kill me I'd get back at him good. "Sorry, so about practice?"

"We can practice at my place,"

"That's where I found you after the dance, right?" she nods, "Ok, when do you want to start practicing?"

"You can come over after school, my parents are still at work until seven, we can do other homework too if you want to,"

"Thanks," I'm scared to face Sadie and every time I imagine going home Amos is on the couch ready to tell me more lies about my dad to get me to work for him.

"Ok," says Mr.A, "Remember to practice. Class dismissed!"

Walt is apparently not going to wait for me to get home to kill me. As soon as school ends he grabs me and dragged me out behind the school.

"You promised you wouldn't get that angry again!" he shouts, "She said you almost hit Amos! Did you?!" Walt hardly ever gets this angry but if anyone might try to hurt Sadie he'll kill them.

"Walt," I say trying to stay calm, "I wasn't going to hit him, and he was saying that my dad would have wanted me to work for him,"

he doesn't let me go but he loosens his grip on my shirt.

"Am I misinterpreting the situation or is your sisters boyfriend trying to beat you up, Carter?" I hear from behind Walt. He let's go of my shirt all the way and turns around.

"A!" I say, "Why are you here?"

"Well I saw Walt dragging you out here and I remembered that you said he was going to kill you so I should go rescue you. It would be hard to sing a duet with a dead man," she says like its that simple.

"I wasn't going to kill him," Walt defends, "Just scare him enough so he'll be more careful,"

"It's really great to know you think so highly of me," I say sarcastically.

"I don't really think of you at all, I just didn't want to sing a duet alone," she says offhandedly. Does she mean it or does she not want Walt to think she cares at all, "So are you going to beat him up or not?"

"I'm not going to beat him up! He's my friend!"

"I've gotten beat up by my 'friends' before. See you at my place in twenty minutes Carter!" With that she turns and walks away. I look at Walt and he shrugs and motions for me to go.

**please leave a review if you think of how i can make the story better or if i used the wrong word some were i'm still working on using thewrite words every where. i recently learned how to spell, hey;)**


	8. Practice

**Ok so here's chapter 8 hope you like it:)**

**thanks to Pandalover9914 for reviewing every chapter it means a lot.**

**A's POV**

God that was embracing! I was fallowing Carter to see if he would wait for me after school, and nearly got beat up by his best friend. Great way to end the school day. I'm taking a short cut home so I can beat him by enough time to clean up a bit.

Caw! Caw! I jump. That was a seagull! Wait, no it's just the doorbell. I look around the apartment once more to make sure there's no dirty laundry on the floor or something. Pleased with my work I answer the door. I'm expecting Carter so seeing spiky black hair and electric blue eyes startles me.

"Thalia! What are you doing here?" I ask a bit worried, she'll give me a hard time about Carter coming over.

"Sup," she says coming in without waiting for permission, "My dad had to go out of town last minute so I'm staying with you for the rest of the week,"

"Great, I'm having someone over, like right now so couldn't you go out with Luke or something?" I ask my extremely annoying cousin.

"He's busy. Who are you having over?"

"No one you would want to hang out with. Can't you go to a coffee shop or something?"

"I don't have any money. Is it a date?" she says putting her backpack on the couch.

"It's not a date", we're studying,"

"Thalia, I will give you money for the coffee shop and ten bucks to stay there until eight,"

"Fine. Whoever it is I hope they're hot," she says and holds out her hand for the money, I give her a twenty.

"You get the ten if I don't see you until after eight, got it?" she nods and leaves. She's probably going to tell someone else and get them to spy on me, oh well.

She hasn't been gone for five minutes when the doorbell rings again. This time it actually is Carter, and he's soaking wet.

"Carter, why are you dripping on my welcome mat?" I ask trying to ignore the fact that his shirt is sticking to his well-muscled chest.

"It started raining ten minutes ago. I walked here through it," he says while he's shivering uncontrollably.

"If you come in I'll give you a dry shirt and a towel," he nods and I go to look for a sweater.

When I come back he's taken off his soaked shirt and is stuffing it in his backpack.

"Give me that and I'll throw it in the drier," I say. (And that is the story of how I had a hot guy shirtless in my apartment.) I hand him the shirt and towel and go to put his in the drier.

After five minutes of trying to figure out the infernal machine I returned to the living room. Carter still hasn't put that shirt on, he's drying his hair and the sweater is on the couch.

"You going to put that on or should I turn on the ac?" he jumps and then smirks.

"You like the way I look without my shirt on?"

"No. now put it on or I will be forced to push you out of the window because of the hideousness of you shirtless,"

"So you've got the parts?" I point to the papers on the counter. He picks them up and hand me mine.

"Do you know the tune?" I ask.

"Sort of. Do you?" I nod, "Good let's get started. Do you have a key board or something?" I point to the corner where Paul's keyboard sits. He sits down and plays scales badly so I go and play them for him.

"So why am I playing scales?" I ask.

"I was just seeing if I remembered how so I could play the parts,"

"Well your piano playing is crap. Give me your part," I start playing the part. On the second time through I say, "Now you sing,"

"Val Jean at last, we see each other plain, monsieur la major, you'll where a different chain!" his voice is a smooth tenor. I stop playing and clap.

"Nice singing Birdbrain,"

"Birdbrain? What kind of name is that?"

"One that suits you. How about you sing it again?"

I play his part again and again until he has the first part down.

"OK, it's your turn now," he says and puts my part in front of me, "Play then sing,"

I start.

**Carter's POV**

We must have spent a quarter of an hour on my part. Every time she would give me a point she would call me birdbrain it's irritating and endearing at the same time. Now it's her turn and I can't wait to see how she likes my nickname for her.

After she plays through the part starts singing. I fall off the bench after the first line and she stops. Her voice is high and clear, it's beautiful. And most definitely not to be singing that part.

"What?" she asks like the answer might hurt her.

"Your voice is beautiful," I say like an idiot, "But it's most definitely a girl's do you think you could sing a bit lower?" She does but I can tell it's too low for her, "Never mind, we'll figure it out later just sing the part,"

"Before you say another word Javert, before you chain me up like a slave again, listen to me there is something I must do. This woman leaves behind a suffering child there is none but me who can intercede, in mercy's name three days are all I need, then I'll return I pledge my word, then I'll return,"

Her voice is so beautiful I wish it was singing something meant for it. She plays the part over and over until she has it down pat.

"Hey," she says interrupting my thoughts, "you want to work on some other homework?"

"Sure, let's start with math," I say and we spend the next almost three hours on homework and after I explain the material again she gets everything down pretty quick.

"We still have that Shakespeare reading for English," I say.

She looks down, "I haven't read any of it,"

"Why too hard to understand?"

"That, and it's hard enough to read regular English, old English is practically impossible,"

"Um… I could, um… read it to you," I suggest, rubbing the back of my neck, "You know if you want,"

"Sure," so I pick up the book and start reading. It's A Midsummer Night's Dream. I'm not really paying attention to what I'm reading though, A is leaning back against the couch.

By the time it's eight I've gotten up to the point where we need to be for this week. I close the book and a looks at the clock, a look of panic flashes across her face.

"Crap! You need to go,"

"Why," I ask, a bit taken aback by her sudden change in behavior.

"Thalia will be here and second now and she really doesn't like you," she's right. I try to stand up but I trip and lose my balance. I fall right on top of her. The door starts to open. I try to stand at the same time she dose and we end up on the floor staring into each other's eyes.

The door opens all the way and Thalia Grace walks in, "A I'm- what the hell!"

"In our defense it's not what it looks like," I groan from my place under A.

"Who's the guy A?" she asks.

"Um… Carter. And it's not what it looks like, he tripped," even though I know it's the truth it sounds like a lame excuse.

"Carter! Why is he here?!" she shouts.

"We were studying," she gets up and hand me my backpack, "See you later Birdbrain, don't die I still need you for the project,"

"Whatever Seaweed brain," she raises an eyebrow but I ignore it and leave.

I really hope Thalia doesn't gossip.

**Did you like it? you should tell me in the review that you should totally leave**


	9. The Arcade

**Sorry I'm updating late i had no ideas last week and this is still really short. Well I hope you like it any way. :)**

**A's POV**

It's been a week since our first practice and we both know the song like the back of our hands and we can sing it together. Today we decided to ditch practice and go to the arcade. Surprisingly it was Carter's idea.

We're meeting at the café where we went on our first "date." I'm just walking in.

The guy behind the bar is about twenty-five so he isn't going to our school and doesn't recognize me. I walk right by him and head to the restroom to change. I'm tired of dressing like a guy around Carter, how can I get a guy to admit that he likes me against his better judgment when I look like a guy and he's straight?

I packed a mini-skirt, a pair of pink convers Hi-tops, and a tank top Piper gave me. I comb my hair so it covers one of my eyes and I make my first ever attempt at makeup. It's not as good as what Piper did for the dance but it's not bad.

I go back to the counter and order a lemonade. It's another ten minutes before Carter walks in. At first I'm going to make a comment on his unusual lateness but when I see how he's dressed the words catch in my throat.

His shirt is about a size too small, same with his jeans. I guess my expression looks like I'm laughing because he says, "Don't laugh, Sadie and Walt did the laundry and they managed to shrink everything," and his jaw drops, I guess he just noticed what _I_ was wearing, "A… you look…. You look… like a girl!" he whisper shouts.

"Yep, now don't look so surprised,"

"Ok… so um. To the arcade!" he says with a broad hand gesture and leaves the shop.

"Carter," he turns around, "the arcade is the other way,"

The arcade is dark and full of the sounds of beeping, laughing and cursing. There are old games and like Galaga, Pac-man, and Donkey Kong, but they also have newer games like first person shooters and dancing games. There's also a pool table in the middle and some driving games.

"I'll race you," carter says and pulls me over to a motorcycle racing game and starts it up.

He's obviously played it before but I'm much better. I win and he insists we race again and again, but no matter how many times we race I always win.

"Now that you know for a fact that I'm better than you," I say, "Why don't we play a game of pool?" I'm ok at pool but I'm hoping that he's better, and if he's not I'll lose on purpose.

I put a dollar in to get the pool balls and send Carter to get the q-sticks and the q-ball.

After Carter comes back it takes about ten minutes for us to decide who goes first. He wants me to but I need him to go first so I can see how good he is. Guess he sees that he's not going to win because he concedes and goes first.

He breaks and sinks two balls so he's stripes. He goes again and the ball almost goes in but it runs out of momentum and it's my turn.

I sink two balls but then I miss and it's his turn again. The rest of the game is like this.

After the game, which he won, I decide that I will show him my awesomeness at Galaga, so I drag him over to the machine. Carter almost bumps into the guy playing Pac-man but I ignore it and put my coins in. I play and Carter watches, I'm on level ten when the guy playing Pac-man turns to look at us. I'm really into my game and don't pay any attention to who he is, but Carter taps me on the shoulder. I glance at the guy and I freeze. Standing in front of us in his standard leopard print shirt is Mr. D, he teaches History but no one is sure why he hates the kids, the school, and teaching, also we have a big project due in his class tomorrow and most of the kids are either rushing to do the whole thing or putting the finishing touches on it but me and Carter finished ours during the week. It was a poster about a god from the enchant world. Mine is on Poseidon and Carter's is on Horus.

"Shouldn't you two be at home doing homework?" Mr. D says, "Or is beating Galaga at the arcade more important?"

"I've finished _all_ of my big projects and I did all my other homework in study hall. How about you Carter?" I say even though I already know the answer.

"Same here, is there anything wrong with us going to the arcade when we've finished out homework Mr. D?" his words are brave but his tone shows that he's really afraid of the washed up old drunk.

"Are you sassing my Conner Crane?" Carter actually squeaked, "And you E Johnson, I thought you wanted the school to think you were a guy?"

"It's A Jackson, Mr. D, and no, Carter is not capable of sassing a teacher because he is a goodie-two-shoes." I say, "I have only told nine people in the school that I'm not a guy, you never cared before,"

"Wait," Carter interrupts as Mr. D starts to speak, "Why does the _History _teacher know you're a girl?"

"He's a friend of my dad's side of the family. He knew me as a kid,"

"I only care Emma-"

"A," I interrupt, "how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I only care because you always complain about Parker Rain on the fourth of July,"

"It's nice to hear that," Carter mutters.

"Come on Birdbrain," I say and drag him out of the arcade.

**I was thinking that the next chapter should be a basketball game. tell me what you think about that and the chapter in the reviews that you should leave with some Constructive criticism.**


End file.
